Clarity
by Faikitty
Summary: The doctor isn't one to get drunk often. He doesn't like the alcohol clouding his mind. But at times, drinking has its advantages. Hirato/Akari.


Drunken Akari is truly a sight to see.

He isn't particularly excitable when drunk, aside from an inclination to blush easily. He's quiet as well, preferring to enjoy his alcohol in quiet. Akari is not by any means an _affectionate_ drunk. He isn't a fan of people invading his personal space when he's sober, and this never seems to change no matter how much alcohol he's had to drink. His eyes may become slightly glassier and more lustful, but he would never throw himself at someone. He isn't a flirt; he doesn't even know how, nor does he find it worth his time. Still, if someone, possibly someone like the dark haired captain, were to approach him, he wouldn't push him away.

It's an entirely different captain who decides to pester him that night however.

Tsukitachi is cunning, for all that he acts like he's clueless to his surroundings. He has a plan in mind when he sidles up alongside Akari and takes a seat at the bar, and that plan doesn't involve _him_ ending up in the doctor's bed.

"So, Akari-chan, see anyone here you like?" Tsukitachi asks with a wink. His arm rests against Akari's, and although the doctor glances down at it, he doesn't move his arm away.

"I'm not here to flirt with women," the doctor replies stiffly, and he takes another swig of his drink.

Tsukitachi nods with narrowed eyes. "Oh? Would you rather flirt with men?" he teases, and Akari chokes on his drink and can't seem to recover enough to reply. "My apologies," the captain says, swiveling a bit in his seat so he can see both Akari and Hirato, who remains seated a few feet away, chatting with a few slightly terrified-looking members of his crew. "Oi! Hirato! Care to join us?" he calls. Hirato looks in his direction and his conversation partners seize the opportunity to make their getaway, leaving the captain with little choice but to join the other two men.

"Evening," Hirato greets as he sits on the other side of Akari. The doctor mutters something into his glass and empties it in one long gulp, and Hirato lifts an eyebrow.

"Should I start ordering you shots, Akari-chan?" Tsukitachi teases, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder and leaning in closer. Hirato is surprised when Akari doesn't jerk away like he usually does. "You seem to be enjoying your alcohol tonight."

Akari takes a moment to process his words then nods. "By all means." Tsukitachi does so, making eyes at the clearly uninterested waitress as she brings out the alcohol. When she leaves, he returns his gaze to Akari and slides him the drink. It disappears into the doctor's mouth the moment it appears in front of him, and Tsukitachi lets out a low whistle.

Hirato calmly takes another sip of his wine, apparently nonplussed. But Tsukitachi, for once the least drunk of the three, notices how his fingers are tighter than necessary on the glass and his movements are less fluid. _Too easy_.

"Are you positive there's no one here you want to sleep with?" Tsukitachi asks again, and Akari shakes his head quickly. The red-haired captain sets a hand on Akari's thigh. The doctor doesn't react to the touch; Hirato, however does, standing abruptly. Tsukitachi gazes placidly up at him. "What about you?" he inquires of the other captain.

Hirato clears his throat and fixes Tsukitachi with a pleasant smile. "Perhaps I do." He takes a few steps until he's standing directly beside the other man and lowers his voice. "If you don't get your hand off him this minute, I will not hesitate to cut it off."

Tsukitachi knows better than to argue with Hirato, and besides, his goal has been achieved. He raises his hands in feigned innocence and stands, looking down at the now crimson doctor. "If you're going to make threats, I'll take my leave. That cute brunette over there has had her eyes on me all night anyway," Tsukitachi says, sauntering off to work his magic elsewhere.

Hirato sighs and pulls Akari up roughly by the arm while the blonde attempts to order yet another drink. "Drink any more and you'll get alcohol poisoning," the captain explains as Akari starts to argue. "Who do you expect to treat you if that happens, _doctor_?"

"Fine," Akari mumbles. Hirato tucks a stray strand of blonde hair behind his ear, and Akari's skin burns at the touch.

"Let's get you to bed then," Hirato suggests, swinging an arm around the other man's waist. Akari, despite being drunk, still has enough of his bearing to walk on his own, but he hasn't the heart to remove Hirato's arm. Instead, he takes advantage of the situation and lets his own arm wrap around Hirato's shoulders and pretends he needs the support.

Sometimes, being drunk has its perks.


End file.
